Gabriel Agreste/Relationships
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Nathalie Sancoeur Gabriel trusts his personal assistant, Nathalie, to take care of tasks for him and Adrien. He doesn't appreciate when she messes up, however, as when he gets impatient with her when she forgets to get a birthday present to give to Adrien on his behalf. When she gives him useful advice, he listens intently and takes it, as when he agrees with her to let Adrien attend public school in "Stoneheart" and to be there for Adrien on their first Christmas without his wife in "A Christmas Special". He trusts her enough that she knows that he is Hawk Moth, explaining his scheme to her about throwing Adrien and Ladybug off his trail in "The Collector". In "Catalyst", Gabriel shows his concern for Nathalie when she recounts his plan to him, asking if she's really okay with helping him, to which Nathalie says that she'll always be there for him. When he akumatizes her, he says that she has always been loyal to him. In "Mayura", Gabriel as Hawk Moth is horrified when Nathalie uses the damaged Peacock Miraculous in an effort to aid him yet reluctantly accepts her help. Later on, when she is fatigued and drained from using it, Gabriel reminds her that he'd told her never to use the Peacock Miraculous as it is damaged and far too dangerous, yet he is still grateful when Nathalie says that she wanted to help him no matter what. Nooroo Gabriel views Nooroo, his kwami, as nothing more than his slave. After Gabriel proclaims that he intends to use the Butterfly Miraculous' power to create supervillains instead of superheroes, Nooroo attempts to tell him that the Miraculous aren't supposed to be used for evil, but he refuses to listen. He yells at Nooroo, reminds him that he is his master now, and demands his obedience. In "Syren", feeling that his kwami was hiding secrets from him, Gabriel interrogated Nooroo on how he could get more powers. Figuring that the recipes were in the Spellbook, he asked the kwami if he could read it. But all Nooroo said was that kwamis don't know the recipes and only a guardian can decipher the codes in the book. In "Sandboy", much like Adrien, Nooroo too has his freedom restricted, not being allowed more than a few feet away from Gabriel or to communicate with anyone else besides him. Akumatized villains Emilie Agreste Not much is known about the relationship between the couple. However, Gabriel did genuinely and strongly care for his wife.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/763315462604226560 There are moments that show he misses her a lot, including in the Christmas special when he sadly looks at the portrait of her in his atelier. According to Adrien in the webisode "Adrien's Double Life", ever since Emilie disappeared, Gabriel has not been the same. He has an image of her in the Butterfly Miraculous. In "The Collector", he tells Adrien the Miraculous Spellbook was his last gift from his wife, and he tells Marinette that he got the book while he and his wife were overseas. In "Style Queen" and "Queen Wasp", it is revealed that he keeps her inside of a coffin in his secret basement and wants to use the power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous to bring her back. Nino Lahiffe Gabriel has a strong distaste for Nino and believes that Nino is a bad influence on Adrien. When Nino objects to him not allowing Adrien to have a birthday party in "The Bubbler," Gabriel, displeased with his authority and decisions being questioned, tells Nino that he is not allowed in the mansion anymore because he is a bad influence on his son. However, in "Simon Says", he appears to have either forgotten about this or gotten over it, as he hardly acknowledges his presence inside the mansion. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee While Gabriel doesn't care much for Chloé, he acknowledges in "Despair Bear" that he relies on Chloé's cruelty and nastiness to make people emotionally vulnerable enough to be akumatized, so much so that he sends out an akuma ahead of an opportune victim when she holds a huge party. In "Queen Wasp", he is very surprised when he discovers that she has the Bee Miraculous in her possession and is inspired to continue being Hawk Moth because of her. Category:Relationships